


Just You and I

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin are just trying to make their own little place in the world.





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 8014  
> Pairing: Jongin/Chanyeol  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 5,051  
> Warnings: Hybrids, knotting
> 
> This was such a fun prompt and I hope the prompter is okay that I strayed from the traditional hybrid fic. This one got away from me with fluff and domesticity. I hope you enjoy it. Cheers to D for helping me figure out how to write something so lighthearted for the first time.

“Chanyeol, what do you want for dinner tonight?” Jongin asks. He watches fondly as Chanyeol snaps at a butterfly passing over his flopped ear, the other standing at attention. The hybrid doesn’t hear him though because he’s more focused now on chasing the butterfly around Jongin, making him laugh and roll his eyes. “Hey, big guy. Pay attention a second.” Jongin tries again but claps his hands this time. Chanyeol’s ears perk up, well one does and the other twitches as best it can, and then he’s turning towards Jongin.

“Sorry, what’d ya say, Jongin?” Chanyeol huffs out, plopping down next to him with a big smile on his face, tail wagging slowly behind him.

"I asked what you want to do for dinner tonight." Jongin repeats, reaching up to ruffle Chanyeol's fluffy black hair. It distracts him for a moment and a pleased expression blooms over Chanyeol's face.

"Hm, how about I make something for us? We still have stuff in the fridge I could use." Chanyeol offers, head cocked as he thinks. Jongin nods easily, leaning back on his hands.

They stay like that for a little while. Jongin had today off and decided he and Chanyeol needed some time to enjoy the nice weather. As soon as he had suggested the nearby park the hybrid was already at the door putting on his sneakers. After practically being dragged here and laughing the whole way Jongin had finally gotten Chanyeol to let him sit down while the hybrid ran around for a bit. Now they people watch and Chanyeol settles his head in Jongin's lap and he naturally starts petting through his hair.

At some point Jongin looks down and see's that Chanyeol is staring up at him, smiling as always.

"What? Do I have boogers in my nose?" Jongin teases, scratching at Chanyeol's floppy ear.

"No no! That's not it." Chanyeol lets out a deep laugh and pinches Jongin's thigh. "I'm just thankful that I get to sit here like this in the park with my boyfriend. I'm happy." He says it so honestly and Jongin's heart absolutely swells.

"You big softy!" Jongin coos. He bends down to smack an awkward kiss on Chanyeol's nose making it scrunch cutely. Chanyeol's tail thumps happily next to them and Jongin falls in love a little more.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

Chanyeol often remembers silly moments in his childhood. Specifically those that include his boyfriend. Sometimes when Jongin is away at work he finds himself chuckling about the situations they would get into as kids. Like how they had ambushed Jongin's sisters with water balloons after school on a hot day. The girls had chased them all the way home yelling and shaking their hands while Chanyeol and Jongin just shrieked in glee.

Today he's smiling to himself while bent over in Mr. Kim's back flower bed weeding. While the weather is nice he gets paid to spend time tending to their neighbor's yard and doing odd jobs around the house for him. He loves it because he gets to play in the dirt and be outside. 

There's only one problem with his job.

"Hey dog! What're you smiling for?" A low haughty voice calls from the back porch. 

Chanyeol's ears droop and he chances a look up at the porch. Lazing in a wicker couch is one of Mr. Kim's cats, Sehun, staring down at Chanyeol expectantly. He doesn't think he'll ever go a day of work without one or both of them bothering him.

"Just smiling, Sehun. It's a nice day and all." He replies, tone light as he goes back to his work.

"What a weird dog." He hears Sehun mutter followed by a quiet hum of agreement from a dozing Luhan on the swinging chair.

Chanyeol just shrugs it off and gets up to take the weeds to the waste bin so he can water the plants and the grass.

He's gone back and forth with the two feline hybrids often enough that now they just stick to petty jabs and sneers. Chanyeol knows they're good cats, Mr. Kim loves them dearly, but they can be so mean sometimes. He also knows that Mr. Kim took them in off the streets and they didn't have a great past. Jongin just ruffles his hair after particularly rough interactions and tells him to ignore it. They're just bored because they don't have to go to work everyday or do chores is one of the things Jongin tells him. So Chanyeol does just that most of the time and stays as pleasant as he can manage.

When he comes back around the side of the house however Luhan is in the yard, hose in hand, poised to spray Chanyeol where he stands. He's got this pretty smile on but there is a dark look in his eyes and Chanyeol's ears go flat.

"Luhan, please don't." He whimpers, begs. Luhan smirks and lowers the hose a little. Chanyeol tries not to get distracted by the cat's tail flicking back and forth and misses Sehun leaning on the railing.

"So," Sehun starts and draws Chanyeol's attention up to him. "Just what kind of dog are you?" The question puzzles him and he cocks his head to the side. A shower of water cascades over Chanyeol then while he's unprepared and he sputters in shock. The two cats break out into laughter at him. Chanyeol shakes vigorously out of need and spite and the water drops reach Sehun on the porch making him hiss.

"A stupid dog, obviously Sehun." Luhan is still laughing, now at both of them. If Chanyeol were more brave he'd point out how silly Luhan looks when he laughs, the cat's jaw doing this weird disjointed thing.

"No, I'm a good dog." Chanyeol growls softly, hands in fists at his side. There is a pause from all three of them before the cats absolutely cackle at his statement.

"A good dog he says!" Sehun's eyes are now crescents and he's holding his stomach as he continues to laugh and gasp. Luhan has dropped the hose and is attempting to make it back onto the porch while laughing.

Soggy, confused, and a little more than upset at how today went Chanyeol quickly snatches the hose. He finishes up with his work and flees back to his home to dry off. He hangs his wet clothes just outside the sliding door to dry on his way to his shared room. Once in some comfy dry clothes he snags a towel from the hall closet to dry his ears and hair. He looks at the digital clock sitting on the mantle and counts how many more hours until Jongin comes home.

The house is too quiet. Chanyeol's sigh carries in the living room. He shakes his head roughly hoping it chases away the bad thoughts. Jongin would be sad if he saw how Chanyeol was right now. He stands, closes his eyes, and claps his hands together. Chanyeol then makes himself busy. He turns on the radio, singing along at the top of his lungs, and starts putting together something nice for dinner.

Later when Jongin stumbles through the front door Chanyeol savors the sleepy smile on his boyfriends face as he snuggles into Chanyeol's back while he cooks. They stay like this, Jongin following Chanyeol around the kitchen as he finishes everything up for them. Finally Chanyeol peels away from him and settles him down at the table.

"I know you're tired after work but let's take a bath. We haven't done that in awhile." Chanyeol murmurs over Jongin's head, dishing out the warm food. Jongin hums but then turns to look up at him with a foe grumpy expression.

"Is this your way of telling me I stink, Chanyeol?" Jongin narrows his eyes and Chanyeol chuckles. He leans down over Jongin's messy hair and inhales deeply. He pulls away with a wrinkled nose and makes an over dramatic display by backing away a few steps. "Park Chanyeol!" Jongin scrunches is face too, it's one of Chanyeol's favorite faces the other makes too. His heart scrunches up with it, warm and fond.

"Maybe a little." Chanyeol teases, settling across from him and digging in. Teasing continues but Jongin really is too tired to give it much effort beyond twining his ankles with Chanyeol's under the table. Chanyeol puts their dishes in the sink making a mental note to wash them in the morning. He practically carries Jongin to the bathroom with him but Chanyeol really doesn't mind. He loves being able to take care of his boyfriend like this.

The rest of the evening is spent with Chanyeol quietly washing Jongin's hair for him, preventing his sleepy boyfriend from falling asleep in the tub, and then cuddling him in their shared bed after. Chanyeol leans over to turn off the light on their nightstand and pulls Jongin up farther on his chest, settling in for the night.

"What'd you do today, Yeollie?" Jongin yawns up at him, the soft moonlight making silly shadows on his face. Chanyeol stares down at him lovingly and nearly forgets to answer.

"Got rid of the weeds in Mr. Kim's yard. Played with the cats." He wasn't a total lie at least. Jongin sighs, snuggles in under Chanyeol's chin.

"That's nice." He mumbles out and then his breathing goes steady. Despite the day he'd had it turned out pretty nice, Chanyeol decides.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

"Alright, everyone take ten!" The director calls out.

Jongin wipes sweat from his brow and relaxes from his previous pose. He needs to go over this routine again to lock in some of his turns but otherwise he's pleased with his progress. He sits away from some of the other dancers and checks his phone. Chanyeol has sent him pictures of Minseok's cats playing in the leaf piles he'd raked up and then there's one of just Sehun sticking his tongue out at the camera. Jongin smiles and drinks some water, shooting off a responding text full of emojis.

Fall was steadily approaching which meant the winter show was just around the corner. That also meant that Chanyeol would be coming to work with him soon. The thought made Jongin wiggle his toes happily. Spring to summer were the lonely seasons for the two of them as opposed to fall and winter. It made him think of how Chanyeol had been lately. Jongin had been coming home late and totally bone tired almost every night.

Maybe he should do something nice for Chanyeol soon. Jongin wasn't very good at planning things though so he trashed the idea as soon as it came. Soon enough his ten minute break was up and the director called for the cast again. He'd come up with something hopefully.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

"Well Chanyeol, I guess besides shoveling the walkway I won't be seeing much of you until next spring, huh?" Mr. Kim gives his gummy smile. He sets a steaming cup of hot cocoa down for Chanyeol who wraps his hands around it gratefully.

"If you need anything besides that please let me know, Mr. Kim! I don't mind." Chanyeol offers quickly, his deep voice startling a snoozing Sehun in the living room which earns him a glare.

"You do more than enough, Chanyeol. And I thought I told you to call me Minseok?" Mr. Kim, Minseok, corrects him and waves away his offer. "How about you and Jongin come over for dinner sometime?" When Minseok brings it up Chanyeol has to hold back a grin when Luhan freezes behind the man, his ears flat against his head and eyes wide in shock.

"I'll let Jongin know and get back to you. Minseok. Thank you." Chanyeol tries the man's name for the first time and gives a shy smile. Minseok gives another gummy smile in return.

On his way out Chanyeol see's both the cat hybrids whispering to each other on the stairs before silently watching him leave. Chanyeol bows his head and waves goodbye anyways. No need to be mean.

Today he gets to actually see Jongin work. It puts a pep in the hybrid's step. He had to go separately since he was giving Minseok his winter schedule today but he finds he doesn't mind the cold at all. He hums random tunes to himself while he walks and people watches on the way. Before he reaches the theater there's a small public school with a playground and with the recent snowfall it's full of kids.

"Watch out!" Comes a childish scream and Chanyeol can't duck in time. He gets a snowball directly to the face and sputters. He shakes it off and laughs loud and deep. When he blinks blearily around for the culprit three kids are all standing nearby with shocked expressions. Chanyeol grins real big and gathers some snow in his own hands and lobs it back at the kids. They all scatter with screeching giggles as Chanyeol purposefully misses.

The interaction has him in high spirits when he finally enters the back of the building where it seems Jongin was waiting for him. He shoots up from the wall he was leaning on, concerned as he reaches for Chanyeol's hair and ears.

"Why're you covered in snow? Is it that bad out there?" Jongin asks as Chanyeol bends lower for his boyfriend to better reach him. Jongin is brushing away all the stray snow he'd not been able to shake off and it ends with his ears getting pet so Chanyeol is more than content.

"Nah, just took a snowball to the face from some kids at the school." Chanyeol chuckles. Jongin pulls back and holds his face in his hands.

"What!?"

"Not like that! They didn't mean to, it was just harmless fun. It's okay Nini." Chanyeol whines, putting his hands over Jongin's soothingly. Jongin relaxes and in a rare moment of possessiveness he pulls Chanyeol down to his level and kisses the hybrid's forehead.

"Okay, if you say so. I just worry." Jongin pouts at him for a moment and Chanyeol presses his luck by stealing a quick peck to his protruding bottom lip.

"I promise. I'm okay." Chanyeol smiles, holds his boyfriend's eyes as long as Jongin allows before the dancer gets shy. Jongin shoves him away with a blush and then too soon they're going separate ways to get to work.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

It's a rare night that Jongin is home before Chanyeol, the hybrid having to hang back to finish set pieces. At some point Jongin had dozed off on the couch after telling himself he was only going to play one phone game and then pull out food for dinner. Hours later and it's pitch black outside, the small plug in night lights glowing indicating how late it is. Shit.

"I didn't pull out the food from the freezer..." Jongin groans, running a hand down his tired face. He's sliding off the couch and onto the floor when he hears the front door jostle open. e shoots up from the floor halfway, arm perched on the couch cushion and prays Chanyeol won't mind.

The footsteps stop, there's a sigh, and then the lights come on. Chanyeol peers over the couch at him on the floor with exhaustion and obvious confusion.

"So... about dinner." Jongin winces, scratching his head. "I'm sorry I'm the worst." He apologizes.

"It's. Fine, I'm tired anyways." Chanyeol sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. His ears are drooping and his tail barely even wags. Jongin's heart plummets in his chest and he looks down at the floor, scrambling for something to help.

"Hey, uhm. Why don't I just order pizza and we watch a movie tonight?" Jongin pipes up, turning his body at an awkward angle to catch Chanyeol before he wanders off to their room. Chanyeol's entire form stops, his ears twitch, and his tail stills and then wags in overtime.

"Can we build a fort and cuddle?" And then Jongin has the full force of the puppy dog eyes. Jongin internally coos and laughs outwardly.

"Yeah, buddy we can. Go get comfy." Jongin relents. First he gets a lap full of his large boyfriend who peppers his face with thankful kisses and snuggles him super tight. Then the hybrid is up and hurrying to get changed and bring out the supplies they'll need.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

Things aren't always perfect though. As the show draws near more and more important people are wandering around with the director, wanting a preview to what they're investing in. It has Jongin stressed of course, he's under pressure to make the production look good and to keep the dancers together. Chanyeol kept peering over set pieces to check on him, ears ranging from forward to flat against his skull whenever someone would stop and scrutinize his boyfriend's performance.

Unfortunately this lead to him being so distracted sometimes he'd forget he was supposed to be paying attention or doing something important. Which lead to him running into someone on standby. He bowed and apologized profusely but thankfully no one but a few of the stage hands and the performer saw so it was brushed off. Until he ends up tripping over his own two feet and nearly crushing a client with the large set piece he's supposed to be moving.

Everything stops with startled gasps and Chanyeol shooting up to make sure everyone is alright. He's shoved away and his tail is instantly between his legs and he bows his head in apology.

"Clumsy hybrid." The man mutters, dusting off his nice jacket. A sour taste rises in Chanyeol's mouth but he just bites the inside of his cheek. Better to stay silent and not make this worse lest they lose funding. The director looks pained and quickly calls Jongin over and they whisper for a moment to each other before his boyfriend comes over to walk him off stage. He hears how the man loudly asks why Jongin of all people is taking care of a simple staff worker but the rest is out of earshot quickly.

"What's gotten into you, Chanyeol?" Jongin hisses, looking over his shoulder a few times then at Chanyeol.

"I got distracted. I'm sorry. My head is a mess today." Chanyeol whimpers. He can feel frustrated tears prick at his eyes. Jongin's own eyes go wide and he quickly pets through Chanyeol's mop of hair.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Accidents happen. Just promise me to be more careful, yeah?" Jongin looks up at him so earnestly and Chanyeol just nods back weakly. He's gotta suck it up. Someone calls for Jongin then. The dancer yells back that he's coming. He reaches up on his tip toes and kisses Chanyeol's forehead, then his nose, then a peck on his quivering lips and he's off towards the stage.

Later on when they've let the cast go for the day Chanyeol is sweeping up. He's finishing up and heading towards the directors office where Jongin said he'd meet him. The door is ajar and Chanyeol can hear Jongin, the director, and someone else still talking so he waits a bit down the hall for them to finish up.

"Jongin, excuse me for saying so but don't you find it risky publicly dating a hybrid?" Chanyeol's ears shoot up and his focus snaps towards the door. It's the client from before. "I can see it already, you'll get popular, get a deal, and then the public will find out about this and you'll be a laughing stock. No one's gonna book you, kid." The words sting. Is he really that embarrassing? So much so that he could potentially ruin Jongin's career?

"Ah, Mr. Seo I wouldn't go that far-" The director begins to speak but he doesn't get to finish.

"He already did." Jongin scoffs. "He's made it very apparent his distaste for anyone different than himself." Chanyeol has only heard Jongin really angry a handful of times. This is turning into one of them. "I love my boyfriend Chanyeol a lot and I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about him like he's beneath me. Goodnight, director. I'll see you in the morning."

Chanyeol scrambles to hide behind the bend in the hallway and act like he's just coming around the corner. Jongin's got his fists clenched at his side and his jaw is flexing. Anger rolls off of him in waves and Chanyeol can't hold back the whimper.

"Oh... Chanyeol don't tell me you heard-" He cuts himself off and Chanyeol just shrinks, shoulders slumping. Jongin looks more angry now, eyes stormy with upset. He marches right up to Chanyeol and drags him out of the theater, hand wrapped tightly around his own.

Chanyeol is silent even after they get home. Jongin is too which is the scariest thing Chanyeol has probably ever experienced to date. Except maybe the one time his older sister found his porn stash, that's pretty high up on the list too. Jongin is throwing his shoes off, his jacket and hat too, and he tugs all of Chanyeol's outer wear off for him as well. Then he has Chanyeol's hand again and brings him to the couch. The hybrid is tugged down onto Jongin's lap and then is held so tightly it hurts.

"I love you." Jongin whispers so quietly that Chanyeol almost doesn't hear him. "I love you so much you big goof ball, I need you to know that." Jongin repeats and now glares up at Chanyeol.

"I love you too, Nini. And I know you love me." Chanyeol whispers back, tail finally moving happily again. Jongin is petting all over his head, ears, and down his face. He's got such an intense look on his face too and Chanyeol's heart is so warm and full.

"That asshole means nothing. He's stupid and I'm not ever going to listen to someone like that." Jongin huffs, pouts, and Chanyeol is smitten all over again. He snuggles down onto his boyfriend, deep chuckle tickling Jongin's neck and making him squirm. Jongin pets down Chanyeol's back and kisses the top of his head. "People are still so close minded..."

"We knew they were, Jongin. We knew that growing up and we really know it after today. But they don't matter. We won't listen, just like you said." Chanyeol says very matter of fact, holds onto Jongin's shirt that much tighter.

"You're right." Jongin agrees. Chanyeol coaxes the other to calm down with sweet words and chaste kisses that make their hearts flutter in their chests.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

It's sometime after the holidays when Minseok invites them over for a small get together. Chanyeol fusses of the gifts they'd gotten everyone, specifically Minseok's, while Jongin tries to assure him that it's really okay to also give the cats gifts. It's Sehun who lets them in and he's dressed in a soft looking grey sweater that Chanyeol has to resist the urge to touch. Luhan is setting down snacks and some tea while Minseok calls a hello from the kitchen.

They eat, catch up, and give Minseok, Luhan, and Sehun their formal invites to the show coming up. Then Minseok mutters something about making sure Luhan reminds him to pencil it in at work. When it comes time to exchange gifts Minseok gets overly excited at some new ties that Jongin picked out for him. They got Jongin a couple of new tank tops to practice in which makes Chanyeol happy because Jongin has worn the others into tatters. Chanyeol hands each cat their respective gifts. He'd gotten them both brand new headphones, made specifically for hybrids, and from one of the fancier brands around.

"Are these- whoa!" Sehun gasps, eagerly ripping away the packaging. Luhan actually smiles at Chanyeol and thanks him for the thoughtful gift.

Minseok had given Chanyeol a new hat which was extra fluffy because the older man always worried about his ears in the cold. Chanyeol loves it and immediately puts it on to show it off. Jongin barks out a laugh and takes a silly picture of him to send to their theater friends later. Then Sehun is standing in front of Chanyeol and he looks shy. It's so odd.

"We got you something too..." Sehun says quietly, looking at his socks.

"We used Sehunnie as reference for size since you both are giants though." Luhan pipes up.

"Oh. Thank you." Chanyeol accepts it just as awkwardly as he's handed it. He gasps excitedly when he opens up the large box to see a big padded jacket. He's up and trying it on, tail nearly hitting Jongin from how fast it's wagging. He's still got the hat on too and he's much too warm but he's so excited for the thoughtful gifts he can't help it.

First he practically picks Minseok up in a hug then he's off to Luhan who just starts laughing and patting Chanyeol furiously to be put down. He turns to Sehun who looks three shades paler and his ears are back in distress. Chanyeol goes in for the hug and jumps around in a circle with the tall cat hybrid until even he's laughing and patting Chanyeol's back.

"Thank you so much!" He says with shining eyes. He really never expected gifts from them so he's even more emotional over it. "This means we're friends now right?" How quickly the cats fall silent has Jongin and Minseok burst out laughing.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

Finally the show is here. Jongin looks gorgeous as per usual, he just smells a little funny because of all the product they put on him. Chanyeol is on his absolute best behavior too. The show needs to be perfect tonight, and for the next three nights too but it's opening night so extra perfect if Chanyeol has anything to do with it. It's no surprise that it runs without a hitch and they all receive a standing ovation at the end. It is bittersweet because some senior members of their troupe are leaving this year.

The dinner they all have that night is fancy and almost everyone is drinking to congratulate each other. Jongin doesn't of course, not liking alcohol, and Chanyeol doesn't because he's too nervous. One of the senior dancers comes their way, hugs Jongin and then Chanyeol except she whispers encouragement into the hybrid's ear before patting his cheek and wandering away. Jongin doesn't notice thankfully and the night goes on.

It's when their home that Chanyeol kisses Jongin roughly into their closed front door the moment it's shut. He growls appreciatively as he gropes Jongin's arms which are holding onto Chanyeol's sides. Wen he breaks away and nibbles down Jongin's jaw the dancer gasps and groans, hips canting forward into Chanyeol's leg.

"What's gotten into you?" Jongin gasps now, Chanyeol actually nipping at his collar bone through his shirt.

"Mm, love you. Wanna show you." Chanyeol grunts, noses his way back up to Jongin's face so their foreheads touch. They're both panting now, breaths mingling between them. And then Chanyeol swoons as he watches Jongin's eyes bloom with want. He picks him up with very little effort, hoisting him over his shoulder and heads to their bedroom. Jongin is giggling and playfully kicking his legs the whole time and Chanyeol turns his head to bite into the soft flesh of his upper thigh, growling a fake warning.

Jongin lands on the bed with a bounce and Chanyeol laments the product in his hair because it'd probably be so pretty splayed out around his boyfriend's head like a halo. Chanyeol pulls off his shirt over his head and when he looks back down Jongin has this smirk on his lips and crooks a finger at him. They're both so tired but Chanyeol has this giddy adrenaline coursing through him to keep him going. He envelopes himself in the scent of Jongin, he marks him up trying his best to be mindful of keeping them hidden so he doesn't get scolded later.

He drinks in Jongin's moans with deep kisses, thrusting into him lovingly. Chanyeol can't help it, the way Jongin is reacting to him and how his muscles tense and relax. He can smell the arousal, see the love burning in Jongin's eyes whenever he opens them. The hybrid leans over him, licks away the tears forming at the corners of Jongin's eyes.

"Huh, I'm sorry, hn- Nini. I can't hold it back." Chanyeol groans low, deep, as he pushes forward and presses his knot against Jongin's rim. Jongin's eyes go so wide and his mouth opens in a silent gasp when Chanyeol finally pushes home. His hands reach out blindly for Chanyeol and he's suddenly leaning down, holding their hands together and slowly rocking into his boyfriend. It's intense but slow lovemaking and Chanyeol couldn't be happier. He knows Jongin will scold him for knotting him when he still has performances to do too but he'll deal with that when it happens.

They flop over on their sides and Chanyeol pulls Jongin in close. They're both drenched in sweat and still connected. Jongin has this adorable pout and his top lip glistens in sweat. Chanyeol leans in to lick it clean but Jongin has a hand over his face before he can.

"You're lucky I love you, Chanyeol. You knotted me and I have three more shows to do. You're in so much trouble if I'm sore." Jongin grumps, settling his slick forehead on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Mm, I know. I love you too Jongin." Chanyeol hums happily. Nothing ruins his mood even the small threats on his rear end.

▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼

The end of the final show is when Chanyeol finally does what he's been wanting to do for a long time now. In front of everyone, audience included, Park Chanyeol gets down on one knee before Jongin. The hush falls over the theater and Jongin's eyes are shocked and sparkling with tears. As soon as Jongin shakes his head yes Chanyeol rockets upwards, sweeps him off his feet, and kisses him like he's starved. Cheers erupt all around them and the troupe and staff are patting their backs, hugging them, and then the curtain closes on them all and a new chapter in their lives. 


End file.
